


Stop the Clock (You Can't)

by bil_lie



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Momento Mori, Unus Annus, stoicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bil_lie/pseuds/bil_lie
Summary: Unus Annus
Kudos: 5





	Stop the Clock (You Can't)

Stoicism. 

Everyone dies, make the most of everything you have. 

Momento Mori. 

I wait with bated breath, did it work? Stopping the clock, we needed to, we had to. 

We can’t let these memories slip past our hands. 1 year, it fell through our grasp. Like sand in the palm of my hand, it just slipped away. 

Did you make the most of it? Spend all your time as if it were your last? 

I hope so. 

Time is running out 

There is no place to run 

Should I try it again? 

Oh, can it be undone? 

A year has gone by 

A millennia has passed 

The results are the same 

Only memories amassed 

Hi 

Hello 

I Believe this will be my final message 

Make it count 

Stop it 

Or… Yeah, no… 

Please just … 

Reverse it… 

Flip it… 

Kill it … 

Give it life … 

Just… 

I can’t, can we? 

We can’t … 

We tried, we died, but we did it 

Maybe Another Life 

Goodbye 

Momento Mori. 

Unus Annus. 

I was there. 

We were there. 

Our memories will live on.


End file.
